kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora
Aurora is the resident Goddess librarian, historian and author at the Grand Library of Terra and is one of the founding Gods and Goddesses of the realm of Terra. Lore Aurora is one of the founding Gods and Goddesses of the realm of Terra. She is known for her work in the Grand Library of Terra as librarian. Terra's Creation Her participation involved only an 'assistant' role, though the other Gods and Goddesses referred to her often for ideas. The Grand Library of Terra Foundation Some time after the creation of Terra, the Gods and Goddesses erected the Grand Library of Terra. As it is not documented, their reasoning is some-what unclear. Most documented information is too old to read or understand but early Terrans wrote about how they were told the library was created as a gesture of equality. As the Gods and Goddesses desired to be fair to their creations, they would create the library to represent all unbiased knowledge in Terra. As the creator of Word (Goddess of Word) itself, Aurora would take her role as the librarian and keeper of all records in Terran history, as well as authoring her own works and accepting work from the people of Terra for storage and sharing. After the First Shade War Something happened after the First Shade War which is also not entirely clear, though from lore and personal diaries left by Lady Ardonis it can be gathered that the library's warp was magically sealed by the Naga in an attempt to hide the shameful realities of their massacre of retreating Shade. This disrupted all contact Terrans had with Aurora and thus she was left to only communicate with the Gods and Goddesses once again for a few hundred years. Aurora has described this time to one of her visitors as "without child," given that all creations in Terra originate from Her in some way. When the Naga met extinction, the library's magical seal was broken. Thanks to a Shade boy known as Fardul the library was once again 'graced' with Terran visitors. Aurora was waiting, as she had felt the barrier dissipate while watching a match between an Orc and a Dwarf in one of the Orc Arenas. Personality Aurora is quirky in that she is cryptic and often described as mysterious. Her attitude towards each individual seems to be unbiased and lacking favor, as she has stated that she expects the same from each individual that comes to her. She claims that she knows her creations well, which bears some foresight to the idea that she may know their destiny. Often she can be seen having a book written, as she never truly uses a quill to write. She would summon paper or a book, and have the book write itself. For this reason, some find her lazy. Her actions may stand behind this assumption, as she is often resting or closing her eyes. Sometimes she is ignorant of questions asked to her, and doesn't actually pay that much attention to her visitors except for when they ask to rent books. Even when players say things that may be interesting to Aurora she may not grace them with an answer. Style of Talk Aurora's style of conversation is usually a simple question-and-answer format that most would bring to her. She rarely initiates a conversation unless she has something defining or important to note. She often says very cryptic phrases or uses descriptive wording to almost 'riddle' during her conversations with mortals, and is not very direct with answering questions. As she is the Goddess of Word, she has created the possibility for Terran beings to communicate using language and literature; her command over this structure is absolute. She Habits An interesting set of habitual behaviors seem to define Aurora. She can commonly be seen staring at, rubbing or simply holding a golden apple. Additionally, she constantly flies to and from the different bookshelves of the library, replacing or sorting books. She tends to talk to herself quite often and makes seemingly blank statements that appear to be nonsensical. If she were mortal, many would consider her insane. It is also important to note that she often stares at blank books or blank pages, and seems either very entertained by this or lost in thought. Very often, it is, that she has a glazed look on her face as if daydreaming. Other Info Aurora's powers as a Goddess are as any God or Goddess; nearly infinite, though her signature skill is when she creates absolutely anything one could imagine by simply writing the word onto a piece of paper. She can "write things into existence," as it were. Category:Other Category:Gods and Goddesses